How Heero Got Duo In Drag
by Lily254
Summary: 1x2 pairing. Don't like, don't read. Duo wants to go somewhere with Heero, and Heero has a few rules for any date with him. Flamers Laughed At.
1. The Beginning

Lily: Duo! Get back here or I tell Heero you were the one who broke his laptop!  
  
Duo: No!!!!  
  
Heero: You did WHAT?!?!?! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Lily: Wufei, shut up, or I tell Treize that you were the one who hacked his system and left a picture of RELENA naked! *Starts to shudder and have nightmares*  
  
Treize: WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: *Gulp* Gotta run! *Bolts for nearest exits and find them all barred. Duo already had discovered this.  
  
Duo: Heero, please calm down.  
  
Heero: *Slowly approaches Duo, hands outstretched to kill Duo.*  
  
Relena appears, and Lily snaps out of daze.  
  
Lily: Psychotic Bitch in Pink! *Pulls a gun from underneath her mini-skirt, black of course, and fills Relena full of holes*  
  
Relena falls to the floor, dead. Lily laughs maniacally.  
  
Lily: Now that that is over with, Treize, quit trying to kill Wufei, I heard you jacking off to them, as sick as that is.  
  
Wufei: Kisama! *Hits Treize over the head with a stick*  
  
Lily: *Sweatdrop* O.....k. Heero, leave Duo alone or I won't give you this brand new state of the art laptop with satellite connections and a new tracer proof program not even on the black market.  
  
Heero stops abruptly and turns towards Lily, eyes gleaming.  
  
Now that that is settled, I do not own gundam wing, never will, and I wish I did own Heero and Duo as my own personal bishonen. Oh well. And if my dad ever finds this, 'Tousan na no baka no da! And no i do not own Fushigi Yuugi, though I want Chichiri and Tasuki for christmas.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Duo was at school, bored out of his mind. So he started to wander down memory's trails. Heero was in every single one of his memories, but Heero still did not know that Duo liked him. Each memory was cherished. Duo remembered when he first met Heero, and shot him. He felt bad for that, but there was no helping it, and if Heero ever took parts off of Deathscythe again, HE would be scrap metal! He remembered Heero on his computer, always replying with 'hn' and basically ignoring Duo's chatter. Then Duo started to make fantasies. Delicious fantasies about being able to lick all over Heero, and hear Heero moan his name in his ear.  
  
Heero was in the desk next to Duo, and had noticed the Deathscythe pilot zone out the second he had done it. He tuned the teacher out, and was about to hit Duo upside the head to bring him out of it when he heard a moan. He blushed slightly and turned his attention back to the teacher, kicking Duo slightly to bring him out of it. Shocked amythest eyes met prussian ones, and Duo blinked. "MR. MAXWELL, MR. YUY, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE CLASS, AND QUIT FLIRTING!" Quatre let out a giggle, and Wufei muttered about injustice, for which he got kicked, by Trowa of all people. Trowa whispered something about Treize and Zechs to Wufei, and Wufei shut up really fast after that. Apparently Trowa had some blackmail on Wufei. Duo wanted to know so that he could shut Wufei up himself. Dreams are dreams though. Trowa glared at Duo, sensing his interest, and Heero kicked Duo again. Duo moaned in pain. 'Ooowwyy.'  
  
Later that day, Duo was playing around in the halls, again, when Heero passed by. Heero immediately hit Duo upside the head, and Duo went crashing to the ground, concentration lost. "Dammit Heero!" "Miiister Maxwell, my office, now." Duo groaned, but followed, wishing the whole time that Heero was here, just so he could hit him once.. Then run for his life. RUN being the key word here. By the time Duo left the office, he had a week's worth of after school detentions, and blamed Heero for every single one. Luckily the day had ended, so he went back to his dorm room that he shared with Heero. The second he walked into the door.. "Heero, dammit, I have a week's worth of detention because of you!" Heero was upstairs, but heard, and smirked. "And wipe that damn smirk off of your face!!!!" His smirk disappeared. How the hell did Duo know that??? He shrugged, and went back to typing on his laptop, until the vidphone rang. "Yuy here." "Hey Heero, what're you doing?" Quatre, oh joy. "Getting yelled at by Duo, why?" "Oh nothing much, just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me and Trowa." Heero came up with a lie fast, since he did NOT want to see the two pilots making out at a movie yet again. "Nope, no can do. Gotta feed Duo, and help him with his homework. Sorry Quatre." Quatre frowned, then smiled. "Ok. Sayonara." "Sayonara."  
  
Duo bounced up the stairs. He knew Quatre was calling, and let Heero take it, because the last time he tried to say no to Quatre, Trowa had placed him on that Human-Sized-Dartboard, and let Catherine throw knives at him, telling her to aim between his legs twice. She had barely missed. Lucky for him she had, or else he would be a soprano instead of a tenor. Not fun to think about..  
  
TBC  
  
Ok folks, show is over for the day. Yeah, I know, I have not gotten to the lemon yet, but give me time. This is my first written fanfic ever, so :P and if you flame me, I will post them all over the net and laugh at you, as well as feed them to my dalmation for a snack. He likes paper for some reason.  
  
Wufei: He is your dog, what do you expect.  
  
Lily: Wufei, keep it up, and if I make a fanfic for you, you will be so straight you would put a well seasoned board to shame. Or I could invite Catherine into this little fic  
  
Trowa, Duo and Wufei: NO!!!!!!  
  
Lily: Then shut up.  
  
Silence.  
  
Lily: Oh it is so good to be bad. 


	2. An eyeful, and a plan

Hey everyone, I'M BACK! Thought I would give another chapter to the hungry minds that crave.  
  
Crashing sounds are heard in the background.  
  
Lily: DUO, HEERO, TROWA, WUFEI, TRIEZE, STOP THIS INSTANT!  
  
Crashing noises halt abruptly.  
  
Lily: Much better.  
  
The boys come out of the back room, Duo wrapped around Heero, both kissing, Trowa covering his eyes, and Wufei and Trieze watching eachother.  
  
Lily: *Sigh* No boinking eachother while I am present.  
  
Duo and Heero ignore Lily, so she takes a pan, borrowed from Chichi's pan space, and hits them over the head with it.  
  
They stop, and puppydog eye Lily  
  
Enough. I own nothing, I will never own anything, and if you do not like it, too damn bad.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo walked into their room, just in time to see the vidphone go dark. "So you said no?" "I said no." Duo bounced, and hugged Heero. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I did not want to be on the human-sized dartboard again, THANK YOU!" Duo was bouncing while hugging Heero, and Heero had a cute blush across his nose. "Duo, let go. Now." Duo pouted. He really liked the feel of Heero against him, but he let go, just to avoid getting hit. Heero still had the cute blush across the bridge of his nose, and Duo laughed delightedly. He bent forward, kissed Heero right on his blush, and ran out the door laughing. Heero followed at Duo's heels, wanting to catch the pilot and kick his ass for that. That braid was trailing behind Duo, just begging to be grabbed, in Heero's opinion, so he did just that. He grabbed the braid, and came to a stop, holding on to the braid. Duo let out a yelp of pain and flew off his feet, landing at Heero's feet. "Now, what was that, baka? I KNOW you just did not laugh at me." "Gomen ne Heero, now please please please let go of my braid?" Duo was not above begging, after all, having all that hair pulled really hurt. " I don't know, you really had fun at my expense. Why should I let you go now?" Duo really really wanted to be let go, so he turned towards Heero to beg, and, since he was on his knees, ended up about face level with. 'Geez, where does he fit all those weapons in that spandex, looks like only enough room for him, and damn, that spandex fits good.' Heero had seen Duo turn to say something, and also saw where he was face level. Instant blush from neck to the top of Heero's head. "Duo." Duo did not hear him, as he was busy looking over the.package. He unconsciously licked his lips. Heero let go of Duo's braid as if it was on fire when he saw that. Damn, this was a bad idea. Heero quickly did an about face and almost ran back up to his room. He HAD to get space between him and Duo. He started doing a mantra in his mind. 'I am straight, I am straight, I am straight, I am straight.' (Heero, you wish. I would never put you with a woman, especially Pink Bitch) He had that mantra going through his head all the way upstairs, leaving Duo behind, still on the floor, a dazed look on his face. Then he grinned evilly. 'I now know what my goal is for this year. Make one Heero Yuy fall into my bed.' He got up and walked the rest of the way to the living room, making plans as he went. All he had to do was drive Heero insane with desire. Could not be that hard. Virgin he may be, but he could always ask for advice from Quatre and Trowa, but not tonight. He still did not wish to be on that human-sized dartboard that Trowa was on at the circus at every performance. Now to come up with some basics. 'Hmmm, lets see. Drive the perfect soldier to distraction, does not sound hard. Or should I say difficult, since the idea is to make HIM hard.' He stayed up late planning for the perfect seduction. He wondered if Zechs would help without having to be paid in whatever sick way the hentai had in mind. Wait, if the hentai DID make a suggestive comment, he would just tell Wufei and let Wufei deal with his lover. God it was good to have blackmail as an option.  
  
~Next Day~ "Duo! Get the hell out of the bathroom, we are going to be late to class!" "One minute, I'm braiding my hair!" "Baka," Heero muttered. He took hours to get ready, and he was almost always late, making Heero almost always late, since Duo never remembered to lock the door. Heero rolled his eyes. "Baka, lets go!" (Me and my sister in the morning, always waiting for her sorry behind.) "If we are late again, Mrs. Decker will send us to the principal's Office.Again!" Duo came out of the bathroom. "Alright, alright, don't get your spandex in a bunch. I'm ready to go." They walked out the door, Heero making sure the door was locked.  
  
Lily: Alright, another chapter out! I hope you enjoy this, I worked my little behind off for it. Writers block sux! And my muses were no help whatsoever, Heero busy playing on his new laptop, Duo trying to distract him, and Wufei and Treize fighting nonstop over why the pictures were on his computer to begin with. Oh, and Trowa and Quatre were screwing like bunnies.  
  
In the background, thumps and moans could be heard. An exclamation of "Oh Trowa!" rings in the room.  
  
Lily: Enough you two, I am seriously thinking of making you straight just to stop the insanity! 


	3. What? Duo in drag!

Lily: Hey, I'm back with chapter 3!  
  
Duo: Hee~eero! Stop paying attention to your laptop and look at me!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo starts to nip at Heero's ear.  
  
Duo: Please????  
  
Lily: Save it for the fic! Now, where is Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Treize?  
  
Duo: I dunno, but Zechs came in earlier and last I saw, he dragged Wufei and Treize off to another room.  
  
Lily: Oh no, not again!  
  
Groans can be heard throughout the room.  
  
Lily: Damn them!  
  
No I do not own gundam wing. *Sob* wish I did!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Duo was bored. Again. So he wrote a note, made it into a paper airplane, waited for the teacher to turn to the board, and flew it over to Heero. It landed in his hair. 'Yes! Perfect shot!' Heero took the note out of his hair, glared at Duo, and proceeded to open it. The note read 'Hey Hee-chan, wanna go to the movies tonight? I hear there is a good flick on at the theatre. Duo.' 'Stupid baka, flying notes in the middle of class. I am so gonna pay him back.' So Heero wrote an answer back. He flew it over to Duo when the teacher was not looking, and waited.  
  
The note read, 'Sure, I will go to the movies with you, but you have to dress like a girl since you still owe me for last night's stunt.' Duo's eyes bugged out. He had to do WHAT?!?!?! He wrote a return note, and sent it back.  
  
'Heero, are you crazy?!?! Why do you want me to dress like a girl?!?!?! I want an explanation before I agree to anything!' Heero smirked. Seems the braided baka did not like his suggestion all that well. Too bad, he wanted to make a fool out of him, he would pay the price. Maybe next time he would think before he acted like such a fool. Heero wrote back.  
  
'You either dress like a girl, or I make you pay even more later. That is the price for going to the movies with me. Take it or leave it.' Heero figured that Duo would say no, because he knew that the boy hated dressing like a girl thanks to a mission the docs sent them on where Duo had to dress like a female student. Needless to say, he was not very pleased about it. He got so many come-ons from both sexes that he had started to hide in the dorm room after school, refusing to come out to do anything. The boy had sworn never to do that ever again. So Heero figured that Duo would definitely say no. Boy was he surprised when he read the return note.  
  
'Ok Heero, you wanna play that way, so be it. Be ready by 7 O'Clock, because this is going to be one unforgettable night. Duo.' Heero's jaw dropped almost to his desk. That baka had agreed! He was not supposed to agree! Then a blush spread across his nose. He remembered all to well what Duo looked like in a skirt. God did he ever. He almost forgot during that mission that Duo was a boy. This was going to be one hellish night.  
  
~After school~  
  
Duo went shopping right after school let out, and bought the shortest skirt he could find, without it being a belt or showing that he was a man. That still was pretty damn short. He had also bought a push-up bra and fake boobs, and a very tight but high-necklined shirt. Heero wanted to play games, so be it. He added a garter belt and stockings to the ensemble, and four-inch heels. When he payed, the girl had given him a funny look, but had just given him the receipt and told him to have a nice day. Oh he planned on having a wonderful night, at least. He locked himself into the bathroom at 5 O'Clock, and dug out the make-up from the mission from hell. By the time he was done, he had his long hair in a ponytail down his back to his knees, and the skirt was so short, you could see his thighs between the stockings and the skirt. He was wearing purple eyeshadow, and a glittering deep lavender lipstick. He did a little primping afterwards, to make sure it looked perfect, and whistled. He looked so unlike himself, he wondered if Heero would recognize him. He walked out of the bathroom, and realized it was almost 7. Time to get this show on the road. He knocked, and leaned against the doorframe, waiting.  
  
Heero opened the door, and his eyes bugged out. "Ummm, miss, did Duo let you in?" Duo made his voice a very husky alto. "Why no, Hee-chan, it's me. How can I let myself in?" Heero started to sweat. Maybe this was a bad idea. He looked Duo up and down. A very bad idea.  
  
Lily: So, what do you think? I had not even planned on putting Duo in drag, but hey, it makes an interesting plot twist, don't you think?  
  
Duo: NOOO! I'm in drag! Damn you to hell Lily!  
  
Lily: Now Duo, calm down.  
  
Duo: Oh Li~ily. Shinigami would like a few wo~ords with you!  
  
Lily: *gulp* Ummm, looks like I gotta run! *Runs off at hyperspeed, with a crazed braided boy following, swinging a scythe. Duo: Die Lily, DIE!  
  
Fades in the background.  
  
Faintly, Lily: Can't we talk this over?!?!?!?! 


End file.
